Todo menos amor
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: -Un etéreo amor-. ZaDr.


¡Hello, hello~! Finalmente he logrado conseguir satisfacer uno de mis más grandes caprichos: escribir un fic ZADR.

Seriamente me digo: tengo una mente enferma. Jajaja, pero eso me da la suficiente felicidad para soportar vivir jurujuju~. Me temo que… no es un fic remojado en rosa decorado con flores, seriamente. No pude evitar mis enormes ganas de utilizar esta canción (si preguntas cuál es: _S.O.S (Anything but love) – Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia_). Sobre la canción, me temo que la he interpretado a mi manera, generalmente la interpretan como: "un hombre rico que expone a una mujer como un vil trofeo, dándole todo (posesiones materiales) excepto amor"; sin embargo, conmigo es algo como: "un hombre que le promete las estrellas a una mujer, por mera satisfacción, y ella no puede dejarlo". Así que no, no hay mucho amor en esta historia.

En realidad tengo varios conceptos para la relación entre Zim y Dib, y eso lo veo como una ventaja. Aquí expongo, por decirlo de alguna manera, el lado enfermo y maniático de su relación. Me temo, que tal vez mi redacción sea un asco, o tal vez no; he pasado un buen tiempo fuera de la escritura, así que no lo sé.

**Anotaciones:**

Invader Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.

No obtengo dinero alguno de esto, lo hago por mera diversión.

**Acotaciones:**

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Sin más preámbulos, disfruta la lectura~

**Todo menos amor**

8-(w)-8

Ruidos penetraron sus oídos, se acercaba. Miedo. Desesperado miró cada lugar de su habitación. Se levantó, sin embargo su tobillo derecho tenía un grillete. Chilló, las lágrimas asaltaban sus ojos…

Se petrificó al escuchar el metálico sonido viejo de las bisagras oxidadas.

Sintió su mirada, asustado cruzó la propia con la ajena. Le miraba extraño, ¿preocupado? ¿cansado? Era un rostro que no podía descifrar. Sin embargo rápidamente sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Se acercó al pelinegro con paso lento pero firme.

- Eres tan… -empezó a susurrar, -vastamente obsceno –tal vez un insulto o un cumplido.

Acto seguido una de las patas del PAK se encargó de quitarle el grillete del tobillo, el alienígena se alejó y se sentó en la mullida cama cubierta con una sábana azul índigo. Una mirada lasciva cayó sobre el humano, escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal y comenzó a acercarse al invasor. Se detuvo hasta estar frente a él, entre sus piernas. Zim le abrazó, recargando su mejilla izquierda en el abdomen del chico de ojos ambarinos. Dib colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del irken, sintiendo su epidermis electrificar. Placer. Sí, era placentero que esas manos bajasen y subiesen por su espalda.

Victorioso el extranjero sonrió, y entonces, comenzó.

Sexo.

No había más.

-.-.-

Se quejó, el ardor en sus muñecas le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró con desgano los grilletes que mantenían sus manos difícilmente separadas más de cinco centímetros. Dolía. Tembló, tal vez, ante el cansancio de… ¿cuántos eran? ¿6? Sí, 6 largos años de golpes, miradas acusadoras, insultos… o tal vez por el hueco en su estómago ante la necesidad de alimentarse.

Se perdió en el oscuro rincón de sus memorias, de nuevo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a _esto_? Algo le decía que fue una droga mas no podía pensar el momento en que la había ingerido. En alguna parte del camino todo había cambiado. Sus cotidianas observaciones se habían vuelto frecuentemente insanas; ya no sólo le espiaba para saber su siguiente plan, sino por simple morbo; su mirada ya no sólo se fijaba en saber qué arma utilizaría, se fijaba en el más mínimo aspecto de su cuerpo… sus peleas habían dejado de ser infantiles insultos, ahora perseguían el excitante calor de sus caricias lascivas. ¿En qué momento habían perdido su poca cordura?

Su tajante y cruel sonrisa; sus gélidos carmines ojos; sus pecaminosas y ágiles manos… esa impúdica lengua, se estremeció al recordar esas exquisitas sensaciones. Y esa hiriente risa de superioridad, entraba, penetraba sus tímpanos y taladraba su cerebro en una urgente necesidad… y entonces ese ser de verdosa tez se jactaba de su victoria y sonreía ampliamente al verse satisfecho.

-.-.-

- ¡Zim! –abrió de golpe la puerta, se detuvo, respirando agitadamente por la larga distancia recorrida.

- ¿Hm? –Se volteó perezoso a ver al humano, -oh, vaya… que posición tan incómoda, -su PAK estaba activado, sosteniendo tal vez un cuerpo.

- ¡No…! –su ceño se frunció en una mueca de incredulidad y terror.

Sonrió satisfecho, -¿no lo cree así, Profesor Membrana? –la patas mecánicas del PAK alzaron al mencionado lo suficiente para que Dib lo viese.

Dib retrocedió un par de pasos asustado ante el cuerpo ensangrentado, ya sin vida, de su padre. Tembló, buscó algo con la mirada en el panorama visible de su casa, horrorizado por la sádica escena montada en su hogar pensó lo peor.

- Oh vamos, lo pediste muchas veces… -su sonrisa tomó un aspecto maniático, enfermo, -Dios te escuchó, pero sólo yo te lo cumplí –el cuerpo de Membrana cayó al suelo como un saco de basura, inmóvil.

Su rostro se torció más ante el miedo, divisó una frágil mano femenina… Y lloró. Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, gritó mientras llantos desesperados le quebraban la voz. Sintió su mente quebrar…

-.-.-

Cruel realidad.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando hacia nada, recostado sobre su lado derecho, semidesnudo. Mordió su labio inferior intentando no llorar. Lacerantes palabras se incrustaron en su cabeza y una carcajada inundó la habitación.

"_Mórbida relación."_ Seriamente se preguntaba ¿por qué seguía ahí? ¿Acaso era feliz? Desgraciadamente, lo era. Por más ínfima que fuese su felicidad le era suficiente para quedarse. Sabía que no era correspondido, y cuánto deseaba serlo…

- Miénteme… -pero engañarse le proporcionaba una agridulce prosperidad.

- ¡Ja! –Rió tajante mas le cumplió el capricho – Te amo… -susurró cálidamente en su oído izquierdo, para después levantarse de la cama.

Se acurrucó más entre la sábana.

Ah, dulce mentira…

…

"_Podrás darme todo, menos amor."_

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado.

Y espero hayan entendido que son diferentes momentos.

No tengo palabras finales. Quizás esté algo corto y simple, pero no quise emocionarme jaja. Zim es algo cruel ¿no es así? Pero cuán dulce es la hipocresía… no, para mi no lo es. Pero bueno, mi mente tiene diferentes puntos de vista…

Ignoro si me dedicaré a escribir ZADR de ahora en adelante, pero estén atentas/os.

Y supongo es todo.

No tengan miedo, déjenme un review, tengo todas mis vacunas~


End file.
